A Crash Course In Brotherhood
by DeppsLadyRosebud
Summary: One Shot. Sam 16 Dean 20. Sam barrows the Impala for a hot date, the night doesn’t exactly go as planned.


-1**Crash Course in Brotherhood **

_Sam 16 Dean 20. Sam barrows the Impala for a hot date, the night doesn't exactly go as planned. _

Dean sighed reluctance still more then evident in his eyes as he held out the keys to his 1967 Chevy Impala in his brother's direction. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Sam to hear, "All so that you can impress some chick."

"She's not just some chick Dean." Sam protested a fair amount of pride in his voice as he spoke, "She's Chloe Davison…"

"Oh Chloe Davison?" Dean repeated as though he knew exactly who his brother referring to.

"Chloe is head cheerleader, any guy would give his right arm to have a date with her."

"And she's going out with you?" The older of the two boy's cocked his brow and shook his head, "What'd you do drug her or something? Make her think you were prince charming coming to whisk her away to an enchanted forest?"

"Hilarious." Sam rolled his eyes reaching for the keys.

Dean chuckled and pulled them back a little, "I still don't see why you won't just let me drive you."

"Did you miss the part where she's head cheerleader? How impressed is she going to be if I have my older brother, who for some reason thinks he is the great Don Juan Chauffeuring us around?"

"I do not!"

"Dude, you so do, now can I please have the keys? I don't want to be late."

"I thought you said your date wasn't until 7:30, it's only quarter after 6:00!"

"Yeah well…"

"You are seriously lacking in knowledge of the opposite sex little brother." Dean smirked a little, "When a girl wants you to pick her up at 7:30 she's not even going to be anywhere near ready until well after 8:00 especially those cheerleader types!"

"Dean." Sam's voice was an irritated whine now as he reached for the keys again.

"Alright alright, but you be careful with my baby, you so much as scratch the paint and I'll tan that scrawny hide of yours from here to eternity you understand me?"

"I'm not going to hurt our precious love machine jerk."

Hesitantly Dean handed the keys over to his brother and a cautious look in his eyes, "I mean it Sammy, be careful with her, she's a classic any kid would kill to have the chance to drive her."

"I know. I know." Sam clasped his fingers around the keys and turned to head for the door, "I won't be to late I promise and you can go around the car with an inspection list as soon as I return."

"Home by 11." John called out from where he was sitting watching TV in the small front room of the hotel, up until that point neither one of his son's were aware he had been listening.

"Yes sir." Sam nodded even though he knew his father could not see him.

-2-

The date had gone better then Sam had imagined it was, just as he thought Chloe was more the impressed by his set of wheels, her long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail revealing her modelesque features she was by far the prettiest girl Sam had ever laid his adolescent eyes on, her perfect smile her sing song laugh. It was a shame that he wasn't going to be able to spend more time with her.

The Winchester men never stayed in one town to long, their lives didn't permit it, there was to much to do to many things to hunt to plant roots anywhere. They had already been in South Dakota for over a month and would be leaving the fallowing morning. If only he had grown balls before today and asked her out sooner…

As he dropped her off and walked her back to her door, he resisted the urge to kiss her, even as he knew she was waiting for it. It wasn't fair to him, and it wasn't fair to her, so leaning over he planted a soft goodbye on her cheek and turned to leave climbing back into the Impala and cursing himself once again for his horrid luck as he drove away.

Sometimes Sam Winchester hated his life.

Turning off of Odde street Sam sighed to himself he was once again alone, he was always going to be alone, there was no escaping it, it was his fate, the Winchester fate.

What happened next was like something directly out of a Stephen King novel.

Blinding headlights pierced mercilessly into his eyes as they headed directly for him. Attached to something big that he couldn't quite make out, the sound of his horn blaring ripping through his ears.

He tried to swerve out of the way, his heart pounding fast and hard against his chest his blood running cold as he held his breath. A loud screech drowning out what he knew had to be his own screams.

Then metal against metal a crash that rang through the air louder then a thousand gun shots fired in unison.

Darkness total darkness… Accompanied by one final thought.

_Dean's going to kill me…_

-3-

"You had better be getting laid Sammy boy." Dean spat sarcastically as he looked up at the small clock above the TV the bright green numbers turning from 11:56 to 11:57. "Dad's going to have you ass."

John had left hours earlier to finish their hunt, ordering Dean to stay behind and await his brother's return. He was to make sure Sam was through that door by 11:00 and report back to their father if there were any complications.

Looking down at his cell phone Dean flipped it open and then closed it again, he was beginning to worry, he wanted to call Sam, to check on him, but he knew how important this date was and how was it going to look if he called and checked up? How un-cool was that going to make Sam feel… The poor kid already had enough trouble making friends and keeping them with so many odds stacked against him…

"C'mon Sam…" He mumbled to himself rubbing his chin, he wasn't going to call and embarrass him, he wasn't even going to tell their father, but Dean sure had a few words for his baby brother that he was going to have no bones about screaming the minute he walked through that door. That was for sure, how dare Sam make him worry like this.

-4-

"_Come on son… Rise and shine…."_

Sam heard a soft whisper in his ear, a warm object pressed firmly to his forehead as he began to come around and moaned in protest bringing his left had up to move it away.

"Oh no you don't, that has to stay there…." The same warm and welcoming voice whispered, "Open your eyes for me alright…"

Sam did as the stranger instructed and slowly opened his heavy lids to half mass the world around him coming in and out of focus a few times before he closed them again. "Can't…" He mumbled a headache already building behind his eyes, It felt as though hundreds of tiny little men were doing the Cha-Cha on his temples.

"What's your name son?" it was only now that Sam recognized the voice speaking to him as that of a female and a flood of memories came rushing back to him.

_The Crash. _

_The Car._

_Dean._

His breath hitched in his throat and he forced his eyes open again panic in his words as he fought to sit up. "Oh god… the car?"

"Woah easy…." He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder forcing him back down again.

Blinking against the wave of nausea that smacked into his gut as the colors of the world around him illuminated by the street light above danced before his vision, Sam groaned in protest trying to fight off the hold this lady had on his arm.

"What's your name?" He heard her ask again.

_It doesn't matter what my name is… How's my car? _Sam's thoughts were traveling a mile a minute as he cleared his throat softly still trying to get his eyes into focus, the face hovering over him finally coming into view clear enough for him to make it out.

She was an older woman, her dark hair twisted tightly into a bun as her green eyes looked down at him filled with worry and concern, Sam knew with eyes like that she must have children of her own she must be somebody's mother.

"Sam." He answered shortly trying once again to remove her hand from his aching forehead.

"Sam, I'm Officer Luis, but you can call me Trish alright?"

Sam nodded immediately regretting the action as he swallowed hard.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked softly

"Accident…" Sam was taken a back by the sound of his own voice so broken and shaky he didn't recognize it, "How's the.. Car?"

"Let's not worry about the car right now okay?… Does anything hurt Sam? Are there any pains anywhere?" She questioned as another figure was now hovering above the still flat backed young man, this one was obviously a medic judging by the white shirt and jacket he was wearing to accent his rubber gloves.

Sam took a minute to assess his own body and drew his lip into his mouth, "My arm…" He admitted tiredly he was to exhausted and to afraid at the moment to really argue or lie his way out of anything.

"Alright Joe here is going to have a look at it… Is there someone you would like me to call?"

"De…" Sam let the name die off on his lips and swallowed hard, until he knew the condition of his brother's beloved car, he couldn't call him, Dean would kill him… Dean was going to kill him there was no question about that, but he might as well prolong the inevitable as long as he could right? "Bobby… My uncle, he doesn't live far from here…." He whispered only half lying as the medic was finally helping him to his feet and over to the ambulance to sit more comfortably…

Sam felt tears come to his eyes as he was helped to his feet only to be rewarded with a sight he wasn't ready to see, there a few feet in front of him laid out like a horrible nightmare, was the most important part of his brother's world.

The windshield was shattered the entire front end of the car was now resting in the front seat. Sam's steps faltered and he stumbled a few feet feeling the medic grip tighter to his arm as he did so the world once again spinning. How had he survived that? How was he still living, still breathing, and how was Dean going to feel?

Sam had destroyed his baby what seemed to the distraught sixteen year old to be beyond repair… "Oh god…" He mumbled unable to peel his eyes from the mangled mass of medal as he felt vomit rise into his throat and he tried to force it down again…

"Sam…" Officer Luis whispered stepping into Sam's line of vision, stepping between him and the image of his brother's wrecked car. "Are you alright?" She took note of how pale he had quickly become…

"The car…."

"Is just a car." she rested her hand on his un injured shoulder her eyes soft and understanding, "Your parents are not going to care about that hunk of junk over there, they are just going to be glad their son is alright…"

_It's not my dad I'm worried about, it's my brother… _He thought to himself as he felt his body being lowered to sit in the ambulance,

"Do you know your uncles number?"

Sam nodded before spouting off the number to Bobby's house which he knew was only minutes away, the whole time all he could think was… _Dean is going to kill me, _As his eyes drifted back to what remained of his brother's 1967 Impala.

-5-

Sitting on the edge of his hotel bed, his eyes glued to the front door, Dean could feel his anger and his worry growing more and more intense, he didn't care how much fun his brother was currently having , it was ending right now.

Gripping his cell phone in his hand he flipped it open and nearly jumped a hundred feet in the air when it began ringing a familiar number showing up on the caller ID.

-6-

The red and blue lights flashing in the distance growing closer and closer Dean felt as though his whole world were crashing down around him, this wasn't happening… This was just some bad nightmare, he was going to wake up from any minute now.

As he pulled over in his stole hot wired mom mobile and climbed out of the car though, the nightmare he had wished he was having became all to real. He didn't see the remainder of his beloved impala across the street, the glass from her windshield spread about the asphalt, he didn't hear the woman asking who he was as he approached, or the men trying to stop him.

The only thing he saw, was the young man sitting only a few feet yet to far away, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shaking body as his head was cast downward, a bandage on his forehead and a sling holding his arm.

And only then could his heart beat again. "Sammy?!?!" For the first time in his life Dean Winchester made no attempt to hide the emotion in his voice, that single word shaking with both fear and elation as he made his way toward his brother.

Sam froze casting his gaze upward, _Dean? What the hell are you doing here? _He thought to himself already imagining the scolding he was going to receive, trying to prepare himself for it.

Finally making it to the ambulance's back opening Dean exhaled loudly and surveyed his brother with worried eyes, eyes that Sam swore he saw tears about to emerge from.. "Sammy…" He said again this time having a little more emotional control, "Are you alright?"

Sam's head bobbed up and down slightly, "But Dean….The car-"

"I don't care about the car Sam, it can be fixed…Are you alright?" He asked again climbing up into the ambulance and sitting across from his brother needing to be as close to him as he could get still unsure how alright he really was.

"What?" Sam couldn't help the shock in his tone, that was the first time that Dean had ever referred to the Impala as an it.

"I don't give a shit about the car Sam." Dean repeated again as though it were the most obvious statement in the world clearing his throat, "Bobby called me, told me he got a call from the sheriff's department and that you'd been in an accident…Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think that you'd you know be to happy with me."

Dean cocked his eye brow a little, "You're kidding right?"

The younger and still shaken man shook his head lowering his eyes a little. "I mean the Impala the most important thing in your life and I-"

"The Impala is just a car Sam…. Not the most important thing in my life alright…" He leaned forward to get a better look and assess his brothers injuries. "Why haven't they taken you to the hospital yet, you need to be checked out…."

"I…I don't know… it's not like my injuries are life threatening Dean….I'll be fine."

"But your brother is right…" The Same officer from before reproached the two boys, "You need to be checked out just incase you were unconscious for over seven minutes…" She turned to Dean and smiled, "Officer Trish Luis." She extended her hand,

"Dean, older brother." Dean smiled charmingly and shook it, "Officer where is the other car that was involved?"

"Hit and run." She frowned at the words, "We caught the guy a few miles south of here, typical Saturday night drunk driver… Your brother here is quite the lucky one… Most victims of a drunk driving accident don't walk away from them, especially when the other car involved is a Pick-up."

"A pick up as in a truck?"

Officer Luis nodded, "That car Sam here was driving was a blessing, kept him alive, guess it's true what they say, they don't make cars like they used to." She smiled before continuing, "So would you prefer to drive him to get checked out yourself? Or would you like to ride along in the ambulance and leave your mini van here for the time being?"

"Mini van?" Sam questioned looking to his brother for an explanation.

"Don't ask." Dean grimaced before turning back to the woman officer, "I'll make sure to get him checked out…"

She nodded, "So um about your car…" She turned to Sam who in turn pointed in his brother's direction.

"I'll have a friend of my father's come by tonight and tow it off of the street and take it back to his yard."

Trish nodded a little seeing the look of discomfort in the older brother's eyes she let it go at that turning to head back to her squad car.

"Let's get outta here." Dean cleared his throat running a hand through his hair as he climbed down from the ambulance and turned helping his brother, "I'll call dad from the car…"

"The stolen car?" Sam corrected him.

"Shh!" Dean growled, "What's the matter with you?" He asked looking around at all the cops and medics making sure none of them heard, "You haven't had enough excitement for one night? You want to spend the rest of it in jail?"

"Sorry…" Sam scoffed a little.

They had almost made it back to the car when Sam noticed his brother was no longer walking beside him and turned to see Dean still as a telephone post staring across the street at what remained of his beloved car.

The younger man back tracked a little and frowned putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.. "I'm really sorry…."

Dean blinked a few times and nodded forcing his eyes away a smile painful smile on his lips. "I know… Me too… "

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I should have been the first one you called…" Dean climbed into the car and took a last look at the wreckage before heading off.

His car was ruined, _but that could be fixed_., he told himself glancing to the young man next to him, all that mattered was Sam was still safe… "So uh… Not bad for your first date huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes in response with a small chuckle before letting the silence engulf both of them the rest of the way to the hospital.


End file.
